


Once Upon An Apocalypse

by hookedonwriting



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Storybrooke, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonwriting/pseuds/hookedonwriting
Summary: The beloved town of Storybrooke, Maine has come down with a mysterious illness. The fairytales we once knew all come to an end and the dead has reanimated and has taken over the town.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After the curse had ended and all of the realms had become one, the townsfolk of Storybrooke found themselves struck with a new curse. A curse that would try to destroy everyone that had came in contact with it. After everything had finally seemed to be happily ever after there came a threat so terrifying that it would turn everything into a complete nightmare. 

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

After Regina had been crowned the good queen and had brought all of the realms together they all went out to celebrate together at Granny's like they had done so many times before. They all celebrated with hot chocolate and cinnamon and gave a toast to Regina. After the celebration, they all went their separate ways to their homes for the night.

The next morning, the children went off to school like they did every morning and everyone went to work and did what they normally would do. Except that was the day that everything changed. Not for the better either.

The streets were crowded with everyone staring at a man in the street that looked pale and was sweating profusely and was holding to his side. Henry came to his aide and helped him to the car to take him to Storybrooke General Hospital. 

Once they arrived at the hospital the nurses took the mysterious man in and got him into a room very quickly while Henry waited out in the waiting room. A little bit later the nurses came out to talk to Henry to tell him that the man he had just brought in had some kind of mysterious illness that has caused an infection. The infection had come from a bite wound on his side. 

As news broke out in the town everyone was puzzled as to what was going on. Nothing made sense. There were tons of questions that needed to be answered. Where was this guy from? What had happened to him to get a wound like that on his side? How long had he been sick? Was the illness contagious? 

As a safety precaution school and workplaces dismissed for the day and everyone was told to go home and keep their distance just in case the illness was contagious. 

Henry decided to go into the room the man occupied to see if he could find out any answers.

"Hey, you took quite a spell outside, didn't you?" Henry asked as he knocked on the door and preceded to go inside. 

"Wh-where am I?" The guy jumped up and looked around the room.

"You're in Storybrooke, Maine. My name is Henry Mills. What is your name and where are you from?

"My name is Damon. I'm from Lexington, Virginia. I have no idea where I am or how I even got here. The last thing I remember is getting bit and running straight into this glowing ring." The man answered as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a nasty infectious looking bite wound on the right side of his stomach. 

"About that wound. How did it even happen?" Henry questioned as he was wondering how this man had entered Storybrooke from Virginia in the first place. 

"We were in a war. With the undead. One of them attacked me and bit a chunk of my stomach before I shot it in the head and ran away. I found something in the grass that looked like some kind of a bean. It didn't look like it was any good so I threw it and then a glowing ring appeared. Out of curiosity, I walked through it and the next thing I knew I'm out on the street where you found me." Damon answered as he began wiping beads of sweat off of his forehead and began breathing very hard.

Henry turned around and walked out of the room not believing a thing that Damon had told him. First of all, the undead? There isn't any such thing as dead people coming alive again and biting or even eating people. Second of all, how did a magic bean end up in Virginia anyway?

There were a lot of townsfolk inside the waiting area of the hospital as Henry walked by. They all began asking at once who the mysterious man was and why he was here and what had happened to him. Henry had told him what his name was, that he was from Virginia and that he claimed that he had been attacked by the undead.

None of the people believed that crazy story either.

When Henry began to walk out of the hospital he could hear nurses screaming and needing help in room 105 which is the room Damon had been in. When he walked back to Damon's room, what he saw changed the entirety of his view on Damon's story. Damon now had graying eyes and his skin was pale as a...well a dead person. 

He told the nurses what Damon had told him about stabbing these monsters in the head but not before a couple of the nurses had been bit. 

Henry knew he had to run and warn everyone of the beginning of the end of Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry rushed out of the hospital as quick as he could. Panic began to set in for the whole town. The amount of Storybrooke residents that had come to the hospital had tripled in size as the talk was getting around of a mysterious man and his mysterious ailment. 

The one person that Henry was glad to see after witnessing such a horrifying turn of events was none other than his adopted mother Regina. 

When he ran through the doors of Storybrooke General, Regina rushed to his side and pulled him away to question him.

"Henry, what is going on around here? Who is that mysterious man and how did he end up in Storybrooke?" Regina asked as she took her tone of voice down to a mere whisper as to not alarm any of the residents that had arrived at the hospital. 

"He said his name was Damon and that he came from a place called Lexington, Virginia. Wherever that is. He claims he found a magic bean in his town, threw it down on the ground, and saw a portal and when he walked through he ended up on the street here in Storybrooke." Henry proceeded to tell Regina as he was breathing very hard from the running he had done to get out of the hospital. 

Regina's eyes grew really wide and she was trying to take in all that Henry was telling her. She was in disbelief. After all, how could a magic bean from the enchanted forest end up in a place called Lexington, Virginia? 

"I heard a lot of screaming. What was that all about?" Regina asked as she looked deep into Henry's eyes and could sense a threat of danger.

"Damon. He-he had a nasty bite wound on his side that he said he obtained by being bit by a creature of the undead species. From all of the movies I watched about the undead they called them zombies. But who would have ever known that something like that could become so real? I saw him die and then come back to life as this mindless creature that had taken hold of a few of the nurses." Henry's eyes began to grow in size as he realized what he had just said.

He had been familiar with the undead from watching movies like day of the dead and survival of the dead which was his favorite George Romero movies. He felt like he was now trapped inside of one of those movies without a way to get out.

"We need to gather all of the residents of Storybrooke into one area and tell them what is going on. We need to act as quickly as possible but prevent a state of panic." Regina said as she tried to make a plan with Henry on where everyone needed to meet and figured out what to say to everyone to prevent panic. 

"Residents of Storybrooke...I need everyone to listen to me. There is a lot of chaos going on right now. I need everyone to meet outside the library in ten minutes. Henry and I will let everyone know what is going on and how we are going to take care of the situation. Everyone needs to remain calm." Regina spoke loudly as for everyone to hear what she was saying. She turned back to look at Henry with worry in her eyes. For once they didn't know how to keep their town safe which gave them both an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

The street outside of Storybrooke General had cleared as everyone was making their way to the library as Regina had told them to. There were screams of terror inside of the hospital as nurses and patients were running around unsure of what to do. Regina had called inside of the hospital and told everyone to evacuate the premises and run as far as they could away from the hospital. If there were any signs of zombies inside of the hospital it would have to be quarantined to keep everyone on the outside safe. This problem had become bigger than they were.

Doctors, nurses, and patients all came running outside of the hospital away from the mindless creatures that once inhabited the bodies of some of the town's residents. There were some of the living people that made it out alive that hadn't made it out without some kind of an injury. Whether from the creatures or from trampling over each other trying to reach the outside. 

"What are we going to do Henry? We don't have a plan to contain this situation." Regina hesitated as her hands began to tremble and she began to sweat profusely. "We can't keep our town safe if we don't know how to control this." She continued.

"We need to call my mom and see what she thinks. We need to call Emma and tell her what is going on. Maybe she can suggest something to us." Henry said as he pulled his phone out to dial Emma's number.

"Good idea. I'm going to try to catch up to the others." Regina whispered to Henry as she placed a kiss upon his forehead before she walked away.

Regina walked on to the library leaving Henry behind to call Emma. Her heart began to race and she felt like she was going to go into a state of panic herself. For the first time ever she had no idea how to stop a curse that was threatening to destroy her town. This wasn't even a curse like she was ever used to. This was actually more like a nightmare.

As she made her way to the library she saw a lot of chaos ensuing from the residents that had left the hospital. There were people standing in the street screaming in agony as the undead were ripping some of them apart. Using their rotten teeth they pulled their skin and even devoured into some of their chests and skulls. 

Regina had no idea how to stop this madness. The only one that knew how to stop it was Henry. She decided to call him and tell him that he was needed at the library immediately and to bring a weapon.

A few minutes later Henry arrived at the library with Emma by his side. He stabbed some of the zombies in the head while Emma shot the rest. The people that had been attacked had run off as quickly as their legs could carry them. They wanted to get as far away from the town of Storybrooke as they possibly could. 

In the middle of the street there stood Henry, Emma, and Regina amongst a heap of dead zombie bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry, Regina, and Emma devised a plan to go to the Storybrooke radio station to put out a message to warn the residents at home what was going on. Everything that had happened from seeing Damon, to his death, had happened in a matter of hours. There were still some people that had no clue what was happening. 

When arriving at the radio station, Regina had grabbed the microphone and yelled through it as her voice was quivering.

"Residents of Storybrooke. Most of you aren't aware of what is going on in our town. Earlier today there was a stranger was in the street. Henry met up with him and took him to the hospital. He later revealed to have an infectious bite and a very rapid infection. An infection that not only took his life but also turned him into a monster. He attacked some of our own residents and now the infection is spreading rapidly throughout our little town. No one is safe here. Stay inside and keep all doors locked. Do not leave unless you absolutely have to. We will have someone on patrol at all hours to make sure things aren't getting out of hand. If anyone needs anything, call Henry, Emma, or I and we will try to help as best as we can. The only thing we can do right now is to keep ourselves and our loved ones safe."

Regina sat the microphone down and they all ran outside where they saw much more chaos in the streets. There were some screams, some people set things on fire, and even some people trying to leave the town which isn't possible. Once you enter Storybrooke, you can't leave. At least not that way.

Henry took charge and ran over to get everyone to go back home so they can barricade themselves inside until this all blows over. After a little fight, everyone did as he had asked them to. They put out the fire and everyone had returned home.

"I need a drink after all of this mess. Our cozy little town can't have a moment's peace before we had to deal with another curse." Emma hissed as the trio began their walk back to Granny's diner. Except for this time instead of a celebratory drink they are getting an 'I can't believe this is happening again,' drink.


End file.
